criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Doom Service
Doom Service is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-seventh case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred eighteenth case overall. It takes place in the Grim Chapel district of Concordia. Plot Upon hearing of a murder there, Maddie and the player rushed to the Claiborne Hotel, where the Gryphon Sanctuary staff lodged. There, they went to Room 237 and found the dead body of Admiral Oak. Mid-investigation, the team heard howling, which they traced to a glowing dog in the center of the hotel's garden maze. Later, a starstruck Evie stalked writer Johnny Torrents to get him to sign her copy of his book. They then found enough evidence to arrest Johnny for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Johnny said that he wanted to test if someone could really be frightened to death because he wanted one of his characters to die from fright as well. He swapped the Admiral's medication for his weak heart for hallucinogenic drugs. He then covered a dog in phosphorescent paint and released him in the room. Because of the drugs, the Admiral thought he was seeing a demon, and his resulting fright caused him to have a heart attack. Judge Lawson sentenced him to life in prison. After the trial, Isaac and the player found a Gryphon Sanctuary admissions ledger in the hotel bar. Per Evie, it proved that some seemingly patients were admitted for ridiculous reasons, such as "laziness" and "novel reading". However, asylum director Gregory Stravinsky merely dismissed the claims. Shortly thereafter, asylum pharmacist Fleur Stone reported hearing of bribes and corruption in the asylum. They searched the hotel bar again, and found someone's bribe money in exchange for having their brother admitted without examination. They talked to Gregory once again, who unsuccessfully tried making the corruption investigation a private matter. Meanwhile, One-Eyed Jill reported hearing ghostly sounds from the crime scene, which turned out to be coming from a phantom-seeking device made by George Okamoto. After all the events, the team resolved to return to Gryphon Sanctuary for further investigation. Summary Victim *'Admiral Oak' (found dead in a hotel bathroom) Murder Weapon *'Fright' Killer *'Johnny Torrents' Suspects JillMOTPP.png|One-Eyed Jill GStravinskyMOTPPC218.png|Gregory Stravinsky GOkamotoMOTPPC218.png|George Okamoto JTorrentsMOTPP.png|Johnny Torrents FStoneMOTPP.png|Fleur Stone Killer's Profile *The killer has pharmaceutical knowledge. *The killer has fleas. *The killer drinks Corpse Revivers. *The killer has a mole. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes C218CS1A.png|Bathroom C218CS1B.png|Bathtub C218CS2A.png|Cozy Bar C218CS2B.png|Bar Tables C218CS3A.png|Center of Maze C218CS3B.png|Maze Fountain Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bathroom. (Clues: Broken Painting, Victim's Body; New Suspect: One-Eyed Jill) *Talk to One-Eyed Jill about the murder. (Prerequisite: Bathroom investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Cozy Bar) *Investigate Cozy Bar. (Prerequisite: Jill interrogated; Clues: Typewriter Text, Waiter's Tray) *Examine Faded Text. (Result: Description of Admiral) *Analyze Description of Admiral. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Johnny Torrents) *Ask Johnny Torrents about his written description of the victim. (Prerequisite: Description of Admiral analyzed) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Faded Key Tag) *Examine Faded Key Tag. (Result: G. Okamoto; New Suspect: George Okamoto) *Talk to George Okamoto about the murder. (Prerequisite: G. Okamoto decoded) *Examine Broken Painting. (Result: Painting of Ship; New Suspect: Gregory Stravinsky) *Inform Gregory Stravinsky of the Admiral's death. (Prerequisite: Painting of Ship unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Fright; Attribute: The killer has pharmaceutical knowledge) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Center of Maze. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Letter Logo, Torn Poster, Glowing Dog) *Examine Logo. (Result: Grim Chapel Historical Society) *Ask George Okamoto why he wanted the victim evicted. (Prerequisite: Grim Chapel Historical Society identified; Profile updated: George has pharmaceutical knowledge) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Periodic Table; New Suspect: Fleur Stone) *Talk to Fleur Stone. (Prerequisite: Periodic Table unraveled; Profile updated: Fleur has pharmaceutical knowledge) *Analyze Glowing Dog. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has fleas; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bathtub) *Investigate Bathtub. (Prerequisite: Glowing Dog analyzed; Clues: Funeral Wreath, Locked Vanity Case) *Examine Funeral Wreath. (Result: Yellow Substance) *Examine Yellow Substance. (Result: Eyepatch Ointment) *Confront One-Eyed Jill about the funeral wreath she sent to the victim. (Prerequisite: Eyepatch Ointment identified under microscope) *Examine Locked Vanity Case. (Result: Bottle of Pills) *Analyze Bottle of Pills. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Corpse Revivers; Profile updated: George drinks Corpse Revivers) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bar Tables. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Playing Card, Victim's Wallet, Locked Box) *Examine Playing Card. (Result: Numbers) *Analyze Numbers. (09:00:00) *Question Gregory Stravinsky about his unfriendly message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Numbers analyzed; Profile updated: Gregory has pharmaceutical knowledge, has fleas and drinks Corpse Revivers) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Woman's Photo) *Ask Fleur Stone about the titillating photo in the victim's wallet. (Prerequisite: Woman's Photo found; Profiles updated: Fleur has fleas and drinks Corpse Revivers, Jill has fleas) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Note in the Box) *Examine Note in the Box. (Result: Victim's Message) *Ask Johnny Torrents about the gift from the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Message unraveled; Profile updated: Johnny has pharmaceutical knowledge, has fleas and drinks Corpse Revivers) *Investigate Maze Fountain. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Gloves, Paint Can) *Examine Gloves. (Result: Fluffy Particles) *Analyze Fluffy Particles. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mole) *Examine Paint Can. (Result: Blue Liquid) *Analyze Blue Liquid. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Lost Souls (5/6). (No stars) Lost Souls (5/6) *See what One-Eyed Jill wants. (Available after unlocking Lost Souls; Reward: Steampunk Eyepatch) *Investigate Bathroom. (Prerequisite: Jill interrogated; Clue: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Unknown Machine) *Analyze Unknown Machine. (06:00:00) *Ask George Okamoto about the strange machine. (Prerequisite: Unknown Machine analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Cozy Bar. (Available after unlocking Lost Souls; Clue: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Ledger) *Analyze Ledger. (09:00:00) *Ask Gregory Stravinsky about the admittance ledger. (Prerequisite: Ledger analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Bar Tables. (Prerequisite: Gregory interrogated; Clue: Pile of Cushions) *Examine Pile of Cushions. (Result: Envelope with Money on Envelope) *Examine Words on Envelope. (Result: Message) *Talk to Gregory Stravinsky about the envelope full of cash. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is a pun on "room service," which is a service provided in hotels allowing guests to order things to be brought to their room. *The case features a number of references to the 1977 horror novel The Shining: **Johnny Torrents is based on Jack Torrance, the novel's main antagonist. ***His first name is a reference to the famous "Here's Johnny!" line from the novel's 1980 film adaptation. ***His book Dr Slumber is a reference to Doctor Sleep, the sequel to The Shining. **The victim's hotel room, Room 237, is a reference to the haunted room in the 1980 film. **The crime scene "Cozy Bar" is called "Mad Jack's," which is a reference to Jack Torrance going insane in the novel. **The crime scene "Center of Maze" is a reference to the maze that Jack Torrance chases his son, Danny Torrance, into. *Coo-jo is a parody of the titular antagonist from Cujo. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Grim Chapel